Episode 952 (9th February 1970)
Plot On Sunday, the Victoria Street Mission opens and Hilda decides to attend a service there. She feels afraid as Stan continues to wonder who shopped him. Piggott tells Emily his tender is £11,900. Ena plays the harmonium at the mission while Minnie invites Emily and Ernie to dinner after the service. Thanks to Ena's efforts, there is a good-sized, albeit elderly, congregation. Stan upsets the Turpins when he alleges that a policeman's job is an easy one. Len and Ray are perturbed when they attempt to wind up Piggott but he doesn't take the bait. They wonder what he's up to. Emily and Hilda are frightened by Ernie's sermon on betrayal. Piggott refuses to make a bet with Len and Ray as to who will get the contract. Elsie suggests to Stan that the person who shopped him could be a woman. Emily can't face her guilt and runs out of the meal. Albert is annoyed that he wasn't invited. Emily goes round to No.9 and confesses to Ray and Len who tear a strip off her. Ray guesses that their tender is still lower than Piggott's and Emily confirms it. Bernard and Minnie ask for Cyril's help in writing a letter to Mr Wormold to ask for repairs. Depressed with his treatment by people, Albert is taken with Bernard's idea of dropping out of society like hippies. Betty guesses what Hilda did and advises her to make a full confession. Len makes a phone call about the tender. In the Rovers, Len, Ray and Piggott toast to the tender although Len and Ray don't let on they know what Piggott is up to, worrying Emily further. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast *Willie Piggott - George A. Cooper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *Camera Shop flat - Living room/kitchen and landing *Victoria Street Mission - Exterior and interior Notes *Former Coronation Street writer Ray H. Dunbobbin appears in the uncredited and non-speaking role of Willie Piggott's henchman Ted. He reappeared in the programme in Episode 992 (27th July 1970) as another Piggot henchman, Charlie Clarke. The two characters were dressed identically and may have been intended to be one and the same. *The scenes on the Grape Street set and the exterior of the Victoria Street Mission were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Miss Nugent confesses, but Hilda has second thoughts. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,950,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "It’s folk with your attitude that start world wars." Minnie Caldwell: "And its folks with yours that provoke them!" Episode 0952